


Cooking With Kieren

by memoriesofrain



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Jem is a gift, M/M, Simon can't cook, cooking with zombies, kieren's snark is life, pds, simon's a dork, warming-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon hadn't thought about warming-up being associated with a renewed appetite, good thing he's got a boyfriend who can cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooking With Kieren

**Author's Note:**

> I know people want more of the soulmate AU and I'm working on it... I have future chapters written, but can't seem to write the ones that are suppose to happen now. If you wouldn't mind having an abbreviated first season recap of Kieren going through his life, let me know please!
> 
> In the meantime, enjoy this cute fic.

The shakes had started in Kieren, his hands flailing about at random intervals in between his undead life, but it was Simon's heart that started beating first.

Beneath layers of wool that had seen better days, and older bodies Kieren liked to joke, Simon's heart had slowly stuttered into a pattern. Kieren remembered looking into Simon's terrified face and placing reassuring kisses against the corner of his mouth as he spouted out his disbelief.

"B-but you started warming up before me," Simon protested adamantly. "I only started getting the shakes two weeks ago."

Kieren gave a half-hearted shrug. "I dunno how this whole thing works, Simon," He said. "Mine'll probably start any day now."

Simon nodded his head distracted and listened to his own heartbeat echo in his head. The noise of his heartbeat was only drowned out by the grumble that came from his previously decrepit stomach. He felt the blood that had just started pumping through his body flush his cheeks.

Kieren ducked his head into the crook of Simon's neck as he snorted. "Seems someone is a little hungry," he commented, lifting his head to look into Simon's still shocked eyes. "Anything in particular you'd like me to make you?"

Simon was drawn out of his shock by the question. "Kier, I can't- you don't have to," Simon scrambled for words that usually came fairly easily to him. It seemed that his tongue had abandoned him when his heart had started again.

Kieren, unfazed by Simon's predicament, poked a finger firmly into Simon's chest. "I may be undead and unable to eat, but when I was alive I was a bloody talented cook if I do say so myself," Kieren stated lifting himself up into a proper sitting position so that he could cross his arms. "Now what can I make you?"

"I'm sure anything you make me will be fine," Simon said, "But maybe a shepherd's pie?"

Kieren smiled softly and nodded his head. "I do believe I have a recipe for an Irish shepherd's pie in my repertoire of recipes."

"How lucky for me."

"You're definitely lucky; we have left over lamb that I can use in the fridge. Also, Mum and Da are out and Jem's at school so I can make you this meal all by myself," Kieren said proudly, standing up and offering Simon a hand up. "Besides how many PDS sufferers- sorry, of the undead or previously undead can say that their also undead partner can cook?"

Simon accepted the hand with a chuckle. "I wouldn't know, I don't often talk to them about food," Simon confessed, following Kieren down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"No, I suppose it is more about accepting who they are and how this is a second chance for them."

"Yes, that's basically the gist of it."

Kieren smiled and slipped an apron over his head and attempting to tie it around his back. Attempting being the key word; with his muscles still lacking the dexterity they had once possessed tying things had become difficult and near impossible when he couldn't see what he was doing. Kieren grunted in annoyance and turned his back to Simon. "Can you tie this real quick for me?" He asked softly.

Simon didn't say a word as he tied them together. He knew that Kieren was always a bit sore about not being able to do something with his hands; he said it was an artist thing, and who was Simon to question that. Be that as it may, Simon found the moment to be quite domestic, something he wouldn't mind doing for Kieren if need be.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Simon asked as he finished tying the apron on Kieren, who immediately started pulling ingredients out of the fridge and pantry. It was mesmerizing, watching Kieren enter his element, or a form of his element.

"Nah, I've got it, it'll take about half an hour to prepare and then it'll cook for about the same time and then it’ll have to cool," Kieren explained, preheating the oven to 375 degrees and pulling out a Dutch oven, placing it on the stove. "Can you wait that long? I can get you a snack if you want."

"It's fine, I want to make sure that I can eat the meal you're so lovingly making me."

"Good because my meals used to get praised at every opportunity by my family."

"Perhaps they were biased," Simon teased with a grin, watching Kieren stir in onion and ground lamb into the olive oil and butter that was simmering in the Dutch oven.

Kieren gave him a mock glare from his spot at the stove and childishly stuck his tongue out at Simon. "Just so you know, I don't have to make this," Kieren said giving Simon a stern look.

"Don't listen to me," Simon amended quickly, "All I'm good for in the kitchen is boiling water."

"I look forward to you making me a nice cuppa when I can enjoy it," Kieren hummed, introducing spices into the dish.  Paprika, garlic, salt, black pepper, cinnamon and an array of other spices were dropped in and filled the room with a delectable smell.

"Bloody hell, Kier," Simon moaned taking another strong sniff of Kieren's cooking. "That is literally the best thing I have ever smelled."

"Flattery isn't going to make this dish be done any sooner," Kieren teased offering Simon a cheeky grin. "I am flattered though that you find the first food you've actually smelled in five years to smell so delicious."

Simon sputtered at what Kieren had said. He was right; this was the first meal he'd smelled in five years. He could smell now, that was a weird thought in itself. Simon found himself wondering what Kieren smelled like. Everything had smelt like wet earth before, it was weird that he hadn't realized the absence of the smell before now. Kieren couldn't smell his own cooking though, which made the ball of guilt in Simon's gut climb into his throat.

Kieren must have noticed because Simon found a spoon held inches from his face, a drop of juice clinging desperately to the wood. "Don't make that face when I'm cooking for you," Kieren said, bringing the spoon back to the Dutch oven to stir the now thick mixture. "Can you get me out a pot and fill it about three quarters of the way with water? I have to cook the potatoes, but I'm going to stir the peas and carrots into this first and put it into the pan."

Simon, who was grateful to be given something to do, walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a decent sized pot. Filling it with water, he took the chance to admire the way Kieren's backside swayed to the imaginary music that played around him. He liked doing this, being domestic, making a meal with Kieren, and watching Kieren enjoy himself in something simple as this. Simon cursed softly when he felt the water rush over the top of the pot and into the sink. Kieren turned his attention to him and laughed at his predicament.

"Don't worry Simon, it's difficult to master filling a pot with water, you'll get it eventually," Kieren said lightly.

Simon huffed and shook his hands at Kieren who took the water retaliation with shaking shoulders and barely stifled laughter. "Put the potatoes in and add some salt and let the water come to a boil," he instructed, finishing up putting the lamb mixture in the pan. "You can learn how to cook potatoes while I wash the dishes."

"What a wonderful housewife you are, Kier," Simon commented, doing as he was told even when he received a slap to his shoulder. Kieren's slaps were still not painful, he probably could sense how much pressure he was using.

The two worked around each other, Kieren scrubbing at the Dutch oven while Simon watched the water heat up waiting for it to come to a boil. And that is how Kieren found Simon when he was done washing the first set of dishes, Simon's eyes glued to the simmering water with rapt attention.

"What're you doing?" Kieren asked, tilting his head at Simon.

"I didn't want to mess it up," Simon confessed, finally turning his gaze away from the pot.

Kieren laughed and gently nudged Simon out of the way. "I thought you said you could boil water?" He joked. "Besides, Mum always said a watched pot never boils."

And just like that the water began to boil and Simon couldn't stop the glare he sent the pot. "The pot likes you better," Simon said.

"Well it has known me longer," Kieren conceded, turning the heat down to let the water come to a simmer. "That'll take about fifteen minutes until we can mash them up and add what we need to add it to the pie. You want to grate some Irish cheese for me? I think we still have some left in the fridge from the pasta Jem wanted yesterday."

"You trust me with a grater?"

Kieren paused in his search for some spice and turned to face Simon. "Do you want me to instruct you on the ways to grate cheese?"

Simon quickly shook his head, not wanting to give Kieren more blackmail than he already had. "Nah, I should be able to handle it, just where is-"

"It’s in the second cabinet, near your knee.  Get the tall one and grate about a fourth a pound of cheese."

"Isn't that a lot of cheese? Are you trying to fatten me up now that you can?"

"Well, at least your lovely sweaters would finely fit you," Kieren joked, receiving a swat to his backside. Kieren laughed as he measured out spices. "But in all honesty this isn't just for you; it’s for my family too. I haven't gotten the opportunity to cook for them since I- since I croaked."

Simon took in the way Kieren's demeanor seemed to fall into the quiet sadness he tended to do when he thought about his death. Simon took a break from his grating to playfully nudge Kieren in the side. "Your parents are scared they'll never match up to your amazing cooking," Simon said.

"You haven't tasted any of our cooking before, remember?" Kieren asked.

"But even I know your cooking will be the best."

"Best boyfriend award goes to a Mr. Simon Monroe."

Simon gave a mock gasp if surprise. "This is so unexpected; I don't know what to say."

"Oh shut up," Kieren mumbled. "I have to mash these so keep grating, I'll need that cheese in a bit."

"Yes, sir," Simon replied, pleased that he had gotten Kieren out of his mood. He watched with interest as Kieren mashed the potatoes and started putting in spices and cream cheese. How does that even work?

“Can I have that cheese now?” Kieren asked interrupting Simon’s focus on Kieren’s cooking.

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Simon said, handing the bowl he had shaved cheese in for almost ten minutes. He watched in mild amusement when Kieren’s eyes widened at the bowl. “I don’t know how much a quarter pound of cheese is.”

“I can see that,” Kieren muttered, putting in less than half the bowl into the potatoes and laying the rest beside him. “At least now no one has to grate their own for a while.”

It was a poor attempt to comfort Simon’s ineptitude in cooking, but Simon appreciated the effort that Kieren had put forth.

“You wanna taste it?” Kieren asked, continuing to blend the ingredients into the potatoes. “Just tell me if it needs any extra salt and pepper.”

“You’re asking if I want to taste your cooking?” Simon asked, raising an eyebrow as he stuck his finger in the potatoes. He hadn’t really thought about it until he did it and pain echoed through his finger. Hissing, he pulled his finger out. “Christ, okay, that is hot.”

Kieren stifled his laughter in his shoulder. “You okay?” He asked, examining Simon for any sign of injury. “Thought you would have noticed the steam coming off of this.”

“I was distracted by the lovely person making them.”

Kieren rolled his eyes, pulling a spoon from the drawer and carefully scooping a decent sized spoonful of potatoes on it and giving it a delicate blow. Simon grinned as Kieren slowly brought it closer to his mouth. “Are you going to feed me?”

“I won’t if you keep talking, now open up.”

Simon dutifully opened his mouth and accepted the heavenly morsel into his mouth. A moan echoed through the kitchen. “Christ, Kier,” Simon muttered through his mouthful of food. It was so creamy, the potatoes melting in his mouth, bursts of spice and rich cheese seeping across his tongue.

“So, what’s it need?” Kieren asked with his head ducked so he wouldn’t have to look at Simon’s face. He wasn’t expecting Simon to react in such a way to his cooking.

Simon blinked through his pleasured haze. “Uh, maybe some pepper? The cheese should have enough salt in it, right?” Simon reasoned.

Kieren nodded and finished up the potatoes and put it to the side. Grabbing an egg from the fridge and the milk he walked back to the counter. He expertly whisk together egg yolk and milk in a small bowl before pouring it into the potatoes.

“How did you learn how to cook like this?” Simon asked, leaning against the counter. “I mean you obviously didn’t learn all this in the last five years, so what sparked all this?”

Kieren shrugged, pouring the mashed potatoes over the lamb mixture in the baking dish and spreading it evenly over the whole thing. “I was bored one day, couldn’t get any of my art to come out right, Mum needed help in the kitchen and so I offered,” Kieren explained, moving to put the dish in the oven. “After that I just looked up more things to make. The family liked it and it felt good to be able to do that for them. This’ll be ready in about an hour, cooling time included.”

Simon groaned at the prospect of having to wait for the meal Kieren had made, but reasoned that it’d be worth the wait. “So, now we deal with that?” Simon asked, gesturing to the dirty utensils and pots around the sink.

“I suppose I can help you, though I was going to make you do it by yourself seeing as I cooked the food,” Kieren said, pushing up his sleeves in an exaggerated motion.

“I did help you know.”

“Oh yeah, you grated cheese like a pro.”

Simon snorted and splashed Kieren’s apron, not wanting to be too mean and get him soaked. Kieren gave Simon a mischievous grin and splashed him back. Only Simon didn’t have an apron on, just his faithful sweater over his button-up.

“Now I can’t wear this,” Simon said, plucking at the soggy wool that was starting to seep into his other shirt.

Kieren gave a mock look of regret. “Oh dear, I’m sorry, Si,” Kieren said, as he continued to wash dishes.

“You’re level of concern for my sweater is astounding,” Simon chuckled, taking it off and placing it on the counter. He’d find a place to hang it to dry later.

“I think it looks better like that,” Kieren explained. “Off of you and decorating the counter.”

“So you just want me to get undressed?”

Kieren didn’t respond to his question so he took that as a yes. The two finished up the dishes and looked at the timer. “In about fifteen minutes I’ll take it out and we’ll let it cool,” Kieren said, grabbing Simon’s hand. “And I’ll make sure you can’t go and get some before it is sufficiently cooled.”

“I guess you’ll have to keep me occupied then,” Simon said.

“What?”

In a moment of courage, Simon lowered his head and captured Kieren’s lips. He was still getting used to feeling again; the dry, cracked surface of Kieren’s cold lips had never felt more alluring. Before his heart started back up (Christ that was just this morning), when Kieren's lips met his it felt like the lips against his were tethering him to Earth; a series of various pressures that were shared between them. Kieren was his rock and kept him aware. But now it seemed like Kieren had somehow created helium from where their mouths met, allowing Simon to float away. Color filled his atmosphere and bathed his mind in flashing neurons (a feeling similar to how he had wanted drugs to give him).

Their lips moved against each other in a languid fashion, too caught up in the peaceful moment to rush. Simon shyly moved his tongue out of his mouth to lick at the seam of Kieren's lips. Kieren made an appreciated groan and opened his mouth enough to allow Simon to enter. Without wasting any time, Simon maneuvered his tongue into Kieren's mouth to map out each nook and cranny.

Kieren had an odd taste. It was the first thought that had come to Simon's mind when his tongue brushed Kieren's. It wasn't a terrible taste; it mostly tasted like someone had forgotten to drink water and had eaten something dry. Kieren's tongue wasn't warm or wet, such a contrast to Simon's. Even now Kieren was special.

Simon didn't have much time to contemplate this new experience when he was forced to separate due to his breathing (he didn't miss that). He panted against Kieren’s mouth, trying to reclaim the air that his body now needed. Kieren’s mouth spread into a wide grin and pecked the corner of his mouth. “I think that this is a great way to occupy the time,” Kieren said, snuggling closer to Simon.

“Do you now?” Simon asked, wrapping his arms around Kieren’s waist.

Kieren smiled and leaned in to start another kiss.

“You know we all have to eat in here, right?” Jem’s voice echoed through the kitchen. Simon tensed and felt his heart beat speed up.

“I thought you were gonna stay out longer,” Kieren sighed, leaning his head against Simon’s shoulder.

“Wouldn’t that have been nice for you, little brother. Unfortunately for you, I didn’t have any cash on me to buy lunch, so here I am. And fortunately for me you cooked something?”

Kieren’s head shot up at that; how was he going to tell Jem that Simon was alive again?

“Unfortunately for you, I already have rights to the first piece,” Simon said, turning around and facing Jem, giving her a small smirk. “You can have my leftovers if you want; I haven’t had the chance to eat in a long time so I’ve built up an appetite.”

Jem’s mouth dropped and instead of looking scared, looked positively steaming. “Oh no you don’t, Mr. Newly Alive, I haven’t had one of my brother’s meals in almost six years, as family and his favorite sister, I get first dibs.”

“You’re his only sister, and he made this for me.”

“Does it look like I care?”

“How about I give you both a piece at the same time?” Kieren asked, trying to diffuse the situation.

His suggestion was met with twin glares. Kieren released a sigh and smiled at the two bickering people in front of him. At least they wanted to eat his food that badly. He felt a small and slow drum beat enter his ears and focused his gaze on Jem.

“You didn’t leave your music on did you, Jem?” Kieren asked curiously looking around her neck to see if she had any headphones on her person. Jem just gave him a confused look and Kieren nodded absently at her response. “I guess you’ll have to let me have a piece too then.”

Kieren laughed at Simon’s ecstatic face and Jem’s bafflement. It was good to be alive.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in making the dish that Kieren made, here is the recipe!
> 
> http://m.allrecipes.com/recipe/220519/irish-shepherds-pie


End file.
